Sky and Nina's Horror Adventure?
by Namisky
Summary: Random really short story of me and one of my best friends in a few game situations. It's her birthday tommorow, so I wrote this for her. Happy Birthday Best Bud btw! not that scary, a bit of humor, and somewhat randomly interesting,lol. Rated T for swearing. .


Sky woke up to notice she was in a deserted street, that for some reason a horrible stench was being protruded from every direction. She looked around, but didn't recognize any of the buildings or streets at all. What was worse, was that it was also pitch black out and no one else seem to be around. Cars were scattered around the street, abandoned.

"What the hell? Where am i?" Sky whispered, while she was trying to rack her brain on how she ended up here, but her memory just gave her a dark black space pictured in her mind. She started to walk forward a bit, when her foot stepped onto something on the ground. She look down to see that there was sticky dark red liquid all over her shoe. Her heart start to raced, when she realized it was blood. Well fuck, this isn't a good...she need to figured out what's going on here quick.

Sky started taking a few steps forward, when out of a nowhere, a scream hit the silence of the night. Now who or what was that Sky thought. The scream came from the side street from her right, so she decided to peek around the corner. When she did, panic hit her even more, and she recognized where the scream came from. She saw her best friend, Nina, with a knife in hand, slashing at a human like figure that was crawling on the ground, trying hard to grab her leg…

Nina didn't understand what was going on here. She woke up to see a grotesque figure coming toward her, that was definetly a zombie. She screamed at first but then looked around for something that can kill it with. Luckily there was a knife nearby, that she decided to slash at it, but it was utterly disgusting, seeing the rotten flesh and horrible stench of the zombie. She stabbed it one last time as it clawed at her leg, and then it finally stopped moving. She breathed a sigh of relier, but realize that there are probably more, and she has no idea what was going on here.

"Nina?" a voice said to the left of her. Nina looked up to see her best friend, Sky, looking at her with her piercing blue eyes. Sky walked up to her, and stared at the zombie. "Damn, I guess this makes a bit more sense on why this whole city looks like crap nor do I recognized anything either ." Sky said with a tight small smile that turned serious after.

"Sky, do you know what's going on?" Nina asked, being relieved to see a familiar face she can trust, despite the horror circumstances.

Sky shooked her head, thinking she wished she knew already, so they can both get it. "Sadly no, I just woke up here a few minutes ago, and then heard you scream. My memory is practically blank too."

"Yeah so is mine. I woke up the same time as you, but I had something watching me instead of just being alone." Nina stared at the slash marks she made at the zombie.

"Which means we are in a damn zombie apocalypse! We should have played more Resident Evil in that case, since I bet that's where we are or at least it's something similar to that," Sky said. Sky looks around to notice a pistol gun, lying close to her. She picks it up and examines it.

"Well definetly going to need more weapons in that case." Nina stared at her knife in her hands.

"Damn couldnt we get someone like Leon or Chris to help? Or is some character running around here,wherever the fuck we are? I highly doubt we are still on our Earth...unless we passed out for so long, it went to hell…" Sky's mind wandered off.

"That's a scary thought, but I don't think we are on our Earth anymore. Unless Alternate universes come into play or maybe went into a fucked up future. Regardless, we need to get out of here or find out what the hell is going," Nina said.

Moaning noises appear out of no where, and both Nina and Sky turned around to see a group of zombies, lurching toward them.

"Awe fuck my life…" Sky looks at the bullets in the gun, and notice only 3 out of 6. "Well wouldn't have been enough regardless."

"Uh I think it's time to run before they get closer." Nina said with fear written all over her face.

"Yeah definetly." Sky and Nina turned around and ran as fast as they could. Neither looked back, until they decided to run into a random building and blocked the door with a table.

"Okay, hopefully they don't follow us now,"Sky said out of a breath of bit.

"Let's hope there is nothing in here," Nina said catching her breath too.

Sky looks around to notice that in some sort restaurant maybe? She notice a poster, and immediately her eyes widen. "Oh hell no!"

"What is it?" Nina eyes traveled to where Sky is pointing. She sees a poster showing a brown bear animatronics with a black hat and microphone. The words on the poster said "Welcome to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza"

"We are so fucked right now..I think we should probably run to the office right now..if if can remember the layout of it. I know from the diner place, you just go down one of the halls on the right or left." Sky had panic her eyes.

"Oh god, that Fox is going to run at us isn't it?" Nina said while remembering watching the youtube video of seeing Foxy running down the hallway and had a small jump safe from it.

"Okay maybe we should just find a way out….obviously can't go through the way we came." Sky started to walk forward, until she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. Sky screams and shoots at it without thinking. The bullet hit whatever it is, and it came out from the darkness. It was Freddy,who now had a small bullet hole in its chest.

"Okay, time to run again!" Nina said,while both of them ran away from Freddy who started to chase them. They got to the dining hall where a yellow duck and purple bunny were waiting for them. They dodge both of them, until a fox with metal hook hand stopped both of them.

They tried to run around,but all four animatronics circled them and cornered both of them.

"I don't think we can get out of here" Nina whispered with fear in her voice.

Sky shot at the eye of Foxy, making it lose an eye. "And I'm just trying to do something, but only have one bullet left."

"And my knife definetly not going to have same affect here as on the zombie,"Nina clutched her knife in her hand.

"Well fuck, I'm not letting us die like this!" Sky said as she stared at the animatronics.

They kept coming closer and closer to them slowly,while they were almost a foot away, with all their arms outstretched. Sky and Nina decided to close their eyes, and wish this would end quickly , until a bell rang off and nothing happen after. Both of them open their eyes to see the animatronics frozen, and just staring at them right in the face. Light appeared from one of the windows too.

Both of them sighed with utter relief. "Holy crap, thank god it was close to 6 am apparently." Sky stopped clutching her gun so tightly.

"Getting lucky on not dying right now, from escaping the zombies and barely making out of here," Nina said.

"Yeah well, take what luck we can get right now. Lets the get the hell out of here though."Sky and Nina sent around the animatronics, and found an exit.

They ended up in back of an alley way, with one side of it a dead end. Humanoid figures were scattered on the ground, but they were made of wood and looked like puppets dressed in medieval clothes.

"What are these things?" Nina looked at one closely.

"I don't know, but they look familiar to me. In like a bad way though…" Sky said looking at the group of scattered puppets, trying to remember where she seen them before. She also noticed they were carrying weapons too.

"I don't think we want to be here if they wake up at the moment." Nina turned around. "Uh we got a problem...the zombies found us." Nina ready her knife.

Sky turned around to see the group of zombies that they thought they lost and groaned. She looked around to notice some bullets laying around for her gun, so she picked them up and used some of them to reload her gun. "Okay, maybe our luck is running out a bit"

Sky started to shoot at the group of five zombies, trying for head shots if she can, and shooting them in the legs.

Nina stabbed any of them that started to crawl on the ground, taking out a couple of them for good, while Sky got the rest.

Nina sighed in relief when all the zombies we're done with,but then heard something behind her. Nina turned around to see the puppet like figures standing all up.

Sky also turned around at the same time, while she was busy reloading her gun, and jumped a bit from seeing all the puppets standing up and moving.

"Our luck is definetly running out now." Nina got her knife ready again, while Sky got ready to aim at them.

"Well like I said before, we are definetly not dying like this either," Sky said with fear in her voice.

The puppet like figures dodge any bullets that Sky shot at them, while Nina's knife did no damage, when she tried to stab them. Nina's knife broke after a bit.

"Nothing is working. I think we should run for it" Nina said while dropping her broken knife.

"Well fuck! And I'm out of bullets now. Guess we have no choice then to run for it," Sky threw her gun at one of them, and they dodged it like anything else.

Sky and Nina turned to ran, when they heard a shot go off, and decided to turn back around. Multiple shots went off, and then all the puppet like figures dropped to the ground and disppeared.

A guy in red jacket with silver hair carrying a big sword appeared out of no where with two guns in his hand. "Well it's not nice to play with ladies like that." The guy smirked, and looked at both us. He placed both of us guns away.

Sky and Nina both have surprised looks on their face, and then both smiled. Dante from Devil May Cry series just saved them.

"Hey, I'm Dante. What are your names? Dante winked at us.

"I'm Nina, and this is my best friend, Sky." Nina said excitingly.

"Thanks so much shooting them all dead so fast."Sky felt so much relief.

"No problem, lovely ladies. Demon hunting is my job." Dante smirked again, then immediately frown from looking at something behind them.

Sky and Nina got confused by his change of expression, and decided to turn around to see what made him that way. As they both did, they blacked out…

Nina was the first one to wake up, as Sky woke up seconds later. Nina looked around to notice they were in Sky's room, with her on the floor and Sky on her bed. Nina and Sky both give eachother a look until Nina said something.

"Did you have a dream where we had zombies attacking us then we ran into a building…"

Sky cut off Nina saying, "That was actually Five Nights of Freddy building, where we almost got mauled by all 4 animatronics and then we ended going to an alley, where killed some zombies and then got saved by Dante from those puppet demons. Yeah this is fucking weird as hell…" Sky was confused.

"Damn, did we have like a dream link together or something?" Nina wondered on the whole concept.

"I guess...unless it was something else, but that makes the most sense."

"Dude, we did kill some zombies though and met Dante at least," Nina laughed a bit.

"I didn't appreciate Freddie, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy trying to kill us to put us into own animatronics suit though, even if I love the series." Sky chuckled a bit.

"Well better prepare for a Zombie apocalypse at least...we need to play more Resident Evil 6" Nina smiled.

"Yeah and I definetly need to play more Devil May Cry in that case also, to make Dante proud" Sky smiled too.

"Dante is still hot." Nina giggled.

"He is always hot." Sky giggled along too.

"Too bad, didn't figure out what was behind us,"

Sky shrugged and said, "Probably for the best."

Sky moves over on her bed, while Nina gets up and sits next to her. Sky gets up to turn on her PS4 and TV. and gets out Resident Evil 6, along with two controllers.

"Truth. Let's just kill zombies in safety of a game now" Nina grabbed one of the two controllers, while Sky sat back on her bed.

"Yeah not letting us die in game either here." Sky and Nina both laughed.

THE END


End file.
